Fly away
by Bellala99
Summary: Takao has been feeling down because of his love for Midorima. His whole life was already going down, but the sight of Midorima laughing with Momoi finished him up. He decided to take the easiest route - kill himself. Warning: slight yaoi, shounen-ai, attempt at suicide.


**Hello!~ Welcome, come in to another one of my attemps to improve my writing xD Hope you enjoy this, leave a review if you did~**

I watched him today as well. Just like I always did. His perfect shots never cease to amaze me. His magnificent posture makes him look like a god here, on Earth. A man I'm unable to reach no matter how hard I try.

"Mad proposes, God disposes, right, Shin-chan?" I muttered to myself, then left the training hall. The green haired guy never paid much attention to me, so why can't I stop thinking about him? Why don't I just give up?

I've been thinking more and more about him lately. He keeps on appearing in my mind, no matter what other things I do. My grades are getting worse, I'm not getting enough sleep, pretty much everytime I do something I fail!

The coatch noticed my different behavior and tried confronting me about it. I couldn't tell him I was in love with Shin-chan so simply...

"Hm? Is someone there?" Midorima's voice reached my ears. I quickly ran off - the thing I least wanted was him finding here.

I ran and ran until I was outside. I should probably go home.

While slowly getting home I couldn't stop thinking about him. Step by step, thought by thought, feeling the already felt pain in my chest.

I stopped for a second, clutching my chest.

"Shin-chan is cruel..." I chuckled after these words. Why would he care, anyway? I'm nothing special, just another guy.

Even though I know that, it still hurts so bad...

I opened the door to my home, hearing my mom's greeting. She soon appeared herself, looking pretty distressed.

"My, you look so tired! Did something happen? Your grades have dropped, too... You don't seem to be getting enough sleep as well." Her worrying only made it hurt more. Not only it was affecting me, I also dragged her.

Making my best forced out smile I shook my head and chuckled.

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine!" Without noticing it, my voice cracked at the end.

"I'll hear you out when you're ready then. Good night!" She just left.

I made it to my room, then fell on bed clutching a pillow to myself.

"It hurts, mom... It really does..." I choked down a sob, so I wouldn't get her coming up.

All night I couldn't sleep, I could only think about what I should do. Finally, I decided to simply confess to him, whatever his answer might be, I will know I did everything I could.

I glanced over to the clock. 06:45, I should get ready.

I ate breakfast in silence, feeling my mom's glance on me time at a time. Saying goodbye and walking out of the room felt slightly different than always.

Making my way to school I saw Midorima. He was talking to someone, then he... Laughed.

I froze right where I stood. Shin-chan never laughed. The most he would do was smile, but no more than that. Hell, he only smiled when he was with me! Who was the person he was with?

I took a few steps forward, then caught a glimpse of pink hair. Momoi?... Why was she there?

While I was thinking about it, she did the unimaginable. Momoi put her hands on Midorima's shoulders and kissed his cheek, whispering something in his ear as well.

My bag fell out of my hand. That was probably the reason Shin-chan didn't pay much attention to me recently.

When Momoi was gone I slowly started going towards the school building. Every lesson seemed longer that usual, Midorima was looking happier than ever. Not that he actually smiled, but his eyes were simply shining.

His eyes were one of the main things I fell in love with him. The never ending green, sucking you to the depths of them. They simply hypnotized me.

After school both of us made way to the basketball practice. Or rather, started.

"Sorry, Shin-chan, I have to take care of some business. I will be right back, so you go ahead!" Midorima simply nodded and went on ahead, leaving me be.

He doesn't need me now, right? Why don't I make it easier for both of us then... If I'm not in this world, he will be able to have his relationship with Momoi in peace.

I started walking back to the school, going upstairs to the roof. Nobody's here, so I will be able to finish everything quietly. And I have to do it quickly or someone may come to find me.

Just a few steps and I will be able to fly... I will be able to finish everything, I won't bring any more pain to anyone.

Before jumping I decided to take in the scenery. The last view I'll be seeing sure is amazing. Every little detail is so bright.

Just one more step and I'll fly. I closed my eyes and let go, feeling so free... So free, no one could stop me. I love this feeling!

While I was falling, memories started flowing through my mind. Memories of me and Midorima. Happy memories, sad memories, victories and loses.

I want to finally fall on ground, I want to be able to forget everything, I want to be able to not feel anything.

I touched the ground, feeling my bones being crushed. I felt my conciousness drifting away, and it felt good.

It felt like someone had picked me up, but it must've been my imagination. I let the pain take me in, I felt absolutely nothing after.

* * *

My eyes slowly opened. Didn't I fall? Didn't I die back then? I tried moving my arm, but failed to do so. It hurts...

I noticed someone next to me. Must be my mom...

But a glimpse of green hair made me freeze. It was Midorima! He was laying on the bed next to me, but not asleep. His shoulders were trembling, I could hear faint sounds of sobbing.

"I know I say this everytime I visit, but I really, really wish I could've reached you sooner..." My eyes widened. So the feeling of someone picking me up wasn't only my imagination?

"Why did you jump right when I was going to tell you... How I actually feel?" He couldn't be...

"I love you, Takao, I love you..." I tried talking, but nothing came out from my mouth.

"You were the one who understood me... You were the one I cared about, so why did you lesve me like this?!" Midorima gripped the bed sheets and continued sobbing, while I tried to make some noise appear from my throat.

"S... Shin-chan..." Midorima didn't seem to hear it.

"Shin-chan, I..." This time he raised his head with disbelief.

"K-Kazunari?..." His eyes were red and puffy from crying, he was shaking. When he saw me with opened eyes, a shy smile made its way to his face.

"I love you too, Shin-chan." Midorima reached out to touch my face. His big arms softly stroked my cheek, leaving a burning sensation.

I smiled widely trying to stop the tears from falling. I was so happy he told me this!

"Takao, why did you?.." Midorima, on the other hand, didn't even try to hide his tears. One after another they kept on rolling over his cheeks, never stopping.

"I thought you were with Momoi, so I-.." Midorima cut me off with a sudden kiss. Who knew he could be like this?..

After a few seconds I relaxed into the kiss, letting him dominate my mouth. His lips were sweet, soft, but fierce. They were ones I could never forget.

His hands were holding me tightly, as if he didn't want to let go of me ever again.

But his face after finishing the kiss was what made me freeze. It was filled with love... I have never seen him smile like this before. His deep green eyes were filled with care, they simply provided me from looking anywhere else.

"Momoi is nothing compared to you." Finally my tears started rolling. I saw Shin-chan freaking out, he tried to wipe them off one after another, he asked me why was I crying, but I couldn't find the words.

Finally I swallowed the hard lump in my throat that was provodong me from speaking.

"I'm just so... happy!" Midorima looked stunned for a second, then chuckled.

"You really are something else, Kazunari..."

**Actually, I had doubts about posting this . I wasn't satisfied by it, so you tell me your oppinion, okay? owo Pwetty pweeeease?**


End file.
